And What I Want Is
by I'm.Briseis
Summary: Chloe and Clark. Chlark. The relationship many of you have dreamed of is just beginning... Rated M for language only... thus far. ;


The Informative:

Written without the help of a beta.

The Beggar:

In the case that you choose to review me, do so as though I'm not human.

--

With a sudden rush, Clark feels as though he is being pulled both up and down; high in the sky and far below the surface of the earth. Everything becomes warped, spinning and far off in a distant tunnel colored only by grays and pale blues. Losing his breath, his heart skips a beat but continues to pound, hard and out of sync so that he cannot forget its presence. His eyes burn and throat lurches as he reaches her. As Clark pulls her up to himself, her limp, heavy body becomes too much. For a second, he remembers their times together; of how damn much she meant to him and how she may never have known. Whatever raced through his mind is soon forgotten. Any and all conscious thought escapes Clark as he attempts to squint the pain away. The lump, now seeming to engulf the entirety of his neck and chest, becomes too hard to swallow and, jaw clenched, a short sob squeezes through. He feels his eyes continue to burn, turning her soft face into a blur of color for only a moment before she is pelted with small drops of water. He watches as his tears drip upon her face; watches as she doesn't flinch, her eyes don't move, she doesn't reach up to wipe them. Her hands remain at her side and his tears remain on her nose and mouth. Clark's throat continues to wrench and, giving in, he chokes out the sobs that have been waiting. He pulls her still closer, until her chest is against his shoulder and places his right hand on her neck, supporting her head. Clark brings her cheek up to his own. Body shaking, he holds her close, wrapping his arms around her tight, cursing himself for being late, cursing her for leaving him. _She's gone_. Another sudden rush finds its way to him and Clark tightens his grip around her. Her short hair becomes wet against his face and he tastes the salt of his loss. Of her loss. _I'm so fucking sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry. Just come back, damn it!_

--

"**Chloe!**" Clark springs up from the confines of his comforter. Feeling cold, he realizes that his entire body is wet with sweat and he's still panting. _It was all a dream!_ Clark cannot control his smile, which stretches deep within his cheek muscles. A slow drop of sweat makes its way down his forehead, and so he reaches up instinctively to calm the itch. Once satisfied, Clark drags his hand down across his brow, finding his eyes. Not unlike the rest of his face, they are covered in wetness, but with a mild sense of self-sympathy Clark realizes they are tears. His cheery vitality returns, however, upon his realization that this was all just a dream. He rushes for the door, then stops himself. After glancing at the clock, _4:26 a.m._, Clark jumps to his feet and makes for the shower.

"You can't go after a girl looking like this, Clark," he says to himself. After undressing, he turns on the hot water and climbs into the shower. Clark continue to grin as the steaming liquid drips down his face, washing away the pain he had felt moments before. _Chloe's okay._ Clark smiles widely, then blows the water out of his mouth, his happiness still glowing across his face.

Once dressed, Clark finds the time irrelevant and doesn't even bother looking at the clock; he cannot wait one more second to see Chloe. Not second-guessing his power, he superspeeds his way out of his home and toward the Talon's upstairs living quarters.

Clark quickly finds his way to Chloe's apartment door. He stops for a moment, allowing the anticipation to build, then twists the handle of the door, breaking the lock. _Oops_, Clark takes a moment to think of his mistake, _Oh, well. I'll repair it later,_ then enters.

Apparently aware of the recent break-and-enter, Clark is both surprised and amused to see Chloe standing on her bed, cell phone in hand. He notes her short, lacey nightgown, its pink silk lightly wrinkled, and chuckles. At this, the fright leaves her face. She tilts her head slightly as her eyes widen and brows shift upward.

Chloe's mouth drops open slightly before exclaiming, "Clark! What are you doing here? I thought you were one of Lex's goons out to steal me in my sleep!"

Seemingly ignorant to her hysterics, Clark rushes his friend. Her soft yellow hair is slightly messed from having been in bed, and it floats, first downward, then up, as she is picked off of the bed by this man of power. Feeling his firm grip on her hips, Chloe blushes, allowing herself to be swooned.

"Chloe, I'm so glad you're here." Clark pulls her close to him, securing her in his arms. His tone changes and Clark breathes, "I thought I'd lost you, Chloe, I really did. Don't ever do that to me, all right?"

Feeling his change in temperament, Chloe's cheeks fade to their usually pale complexion, and she pulls back in concern, "Clark, what's wrong? Of course I'm here. What are you talking about?"

--

"And so I ran here without second thought." Clark finished his explanation of his sudden visit.

"Well, thank you for showering first," Chloe's smirk would kill a normal man. "But next time, if you could give breaking my house locks a second thought, it'd be much appreciated."

Embarrassed, Clark grinned back. "Sorry about that. I guess I kind of forgot?"

"I forgive you, but it definitely takes away from one's sense of security." She teased.

"Security? Did you forget what you were about to defend yourself with?" Clark retorted. "Beware of the woman with the cell phone!" He threw in sarcastically. "Did you really not have anything better to pelt me with than _that_?"

Chloe's smile lightened. "Are you really that clueless?" Realizing she'd have to explain to her oblivious friend, her eyes shifted to and from Clark. They stopped on her powerful friend, looking at him under her eyelids. "I was about to call you, silly."

Clark felt his face grow hot, then flush even more as he saw that Chloe's cheeks were pink as well. Their eyes darted from each other's and the room grew silent.

_What are you doing? This isn't the time to feel awkward! You almost lost her—no you _did_ lose her, and now you've got her back._

Without considering her feelings, Clark stepped forward again, and once more held Chloe in his arms. Taken back for a moment, she caught her breath before wrapping her arms around Clark as well.


End file.
